Songs from the Basket
by THETWOTERRORS
Summary: If Fruits Basket were a musical...man, I don't even wanna think about it


Flora-well, here it is, my newest fan fic!!! So, this is the songs for the  
characters of Fruits Basket. I must say, this anime has got me hooked, even  
worse than the others. No Flamers please! ^___^  
Yuki's song to Tohru:  
(wondering, by Good Charlotte)  
If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
(go) (yea, yea)  
  
since I was a young man (Yuki-*starts relishing what this song's about, and  
looks straight at Tohru)  
I never was a fun man  
I never had a plan  
and no security then  
ever since I met you  
I never could forget you  
I only wanna get you right here next to me  
cause everybody (woah)  
needs someone that they can trust and  
you're somebody (woah)  
that I found just in time  
  
if you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
now my life is changing  
its always rearranging  
its always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
ever since I found you  
I wanna be around you  
I wanna to get down to the point that I need you  
cause everybody (woah)  
needs someone that they can trust and  
you're somebody (woah)  
that I found just in time  
  
if you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
(go)(yea, yea)(yea, yea)  
  
don't tell me  
the bad news  
don't tell me  
anything at all  
just tell me  
that you need me  
and stay right here with me  
  
if you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
if you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Tohru-*stunned*  
  
Tohru's song:  
(. All I really want to do by Cher)  
Now I ain't lookin'  
To compete with you  
Beat on, cheat on, mistreat you  
Simplify you, classify you  
Deny, defy, mystify you  
  
Chorus  
All I really want to do  
Is baby, be friends with you  
Baby, be friends with you  
  
Now I ain't lookin'  
To fight with you  
Frighten you or uptight with you  
Drag you down or drain you down  
Chain you down or bring you down  
  
Chorus  
  
I ain't lookin' to block you up  
Dock or rock or lock you up  
Analyze you, categorize you  
Finalize or advertise you  
  
Chorus  
  
I don't want to straight- face you up  
Race or chase or track or trace you  
Or disgrace you or displace you  
Or define you or confine you  
  
Chorus  
  
Now I don't want to meet your kin  
Make you spin or do you in  
Or select you or dissect you  
Or inspect you or reject you  
  
Chorus  
  
Shigure's song:  
(Girls by the Beastie Boys)  
|Girls! |  
|Yeah all i really want is girls! |  
|And in the morning it's, GIRLS! |  
|Cuz in the evening it's, GIRLS! |  
| |  
| |  
|I like the way that they WALK! |  
|And it's chill to hear them TALK! |  
|And i can aways make them SMILE! |  
|From White Castle to the NILE! |  
| |  
| |  
|Back in the DAY! |  
|There was this girl around the WAY! |  
| |  
|She like my home-piece MCA! |  
|He said he would not give her PLAY! |  
| |  
|I asked him please, he said " you |  
|MAY!" |  
|Her pants are tight and thats OKAY! |  
| |  
|If she would dance i would DJ! |  
|We took a walk down to the BAY! |  
| |  
| |  
|I hope she'll SAY! |  
|"Hey me and you should hit the HAY!"|  
| |  
|I asked her out, she said, "No WAY!"|  
| |  
|I should have probably guessed their|  
|GAY! |  
|So i broke North with no DELAY! |  
|I heard she moved real far AWAY! |  
|That was two years ago this MAY! |  
|I seen her just the other DAY! |  
|Jockin' Mike D. to my dismay |  
| |  
| |  
|Girls- to do the dishes |  
|Girls- to clean up my room |  
|Girls- to do the laundry |  
|Girls- and in the bathroom |  
|Girls, thats all i really want is |  
|girls |  
|Two at a time i want girls |  
|With new-wave hairdos i want girls |  
|I ought to whip out my girls, girls,|  
|girls, girls, girls.... | 


End file.
